Caliper is one of the most important quality specifications of paper and plastic products. Traditional commercial on-line caliper measurement requires the measuring heads to physically touch the web. Contacting the web causes a number of issues with the two most significant ones being the marking of the sheet and the accumulating: of din on the measuring heads, which leads to measurement drift and inaccuracy. More advanced techniques make use of laser triangulation or confocal microscopy techniques but they still require a measuring bead to contact one side of the web. Moreover, prior art optical techniques are not suitable to all paper products because they are very sensitive to the scattering properties of the sheet. In addition, achieving better than 1 micron accuracy is a challenge as these techniques rely on the difference between two independent distance measurements. As such, both measurements must be stable with respect to each other in order to attain the required profile accuracy. This is difficult to achieve in the paper scanner environment where the measurement heads are exposed to frequent temperature changes and the positions of the paper and heads are subject to constant fluctuations. The art is desirous of developing reliable on-line techniques for accurately measuring the thickness web materials during production.